Catch yourself
by BeautifulTwistedPromises
Summary: Not good at summaries and this is my first story but here it goes. Fairy tail gulid getting over their problems whether its there personal love related issues or their habits like reffering to themselves in 3rd person or stripping.
1. Introduction

**Ahh this is the start of my fanfiction career so im jst gona give you guys something to expect when im writing/typing **

**So yea this is my first time writing a story so go easy not exactly the best at this xD but i guess i could give it a shot.**

**Ill try to update when i can but since winter break is coming up (HELL YEA) but since ill be on vacation (Lake Tahoe) itll be a struggle**

**This is gona be humor romance idk what else but i think those will be the main two**

**This takes place before the grand magic games but but after the the whole lucy and the artifact thingy xD so descriptive I know.**

**This is I think gona be Laxus and Lucy, And I might give other couples that dont get much recognition some time too. **

**Ill try to make my chapters a decent length but may be hard kinda freewriting this off the top of my head.**

**Btw I hate having to describe what people are wearing so if I forget to do that just know THEY'RE NOT NAKED!**

**Also review til your heart's content I take criticism well so yea you dont have to expect a raging reply or something.**


	2. Chapter one Relax?

**Okay! my official start chapter one Relax?! Review read let me know what you think ill try to make this long!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Todays the day of our special meeting for fairytail everyone will be there even Loki. Well for the exception of Mystogan/Jellal or nevermind I don't like thinking about that too much. Anyways master called everyone in the guild to be at fairytail today at ll am. it's around 10 and im on my way there right now I hope what master called us here for anyways.

"What could master want with everyone at Fairytail the grand magic games are close by i guess he wants everyone to be there to cheer fairy tail on." "Or maybe were gonna go on a whole guild mission and take place of some huge battle and-"

"NATSU! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK CREEPING UP LIKE THAT!"

"What do you mean ive with you since last night." Sigh* what is this guy talking about I stayed home alone all night working on my book the only time i sensed some might be near me was when my bed started to make weird noises but when i checked under there was nothing so Natsu couldn't have possibly been with me.

"Natsu I was alone all yesterday night what are you talking about?" Natsu was looking as confused as I probably looked.

"Lucy I was under you bed sleeping cuz my bed broke yesterday and since you seemed u wanted to be left alone I was exceptionally quiet and didn't you notice there was no left overs in your fridge today?" What the hell!

"NATSU THOSE LEFTOVERS WERE SUPPOSE TO LAST ME A WEEK!" "WELL MY SLEEP IS SUPPOSE TO LAST 8 HOURS BUT NOOO SOMEBODY HAS TO WAKE UP AT AN UNGODLY HOUR TO USE A LOUD BLOW DRYER!"

I hit Natsu with a "Lucy Kick" and walked off ahead which means that I don't want to deal with stupidity right now. Natsu caught up and we started to walk towards the guild again.

"So Luce? What do you think this meeting is about?"

"I Honestly don't know hopefully it nothing serious like a mission or a giant battle."

"What do you mean I thought you would look forward to doing a mission?"

"Natsu your insane if you havent notice we've taken place in multiple world saving Battles for example Nirvana or even Edolas."

"I guess your right we could use a vacation maybe that what this is about."

Both mage look at each other for a second before breaking out in laughter.

"Hahaha! Like Gramps would ever let us take a vacation"

They finally reached the guild and saw everyone already there chatting amongst themselves and doing there normal guild activities. Grays stripping Juvia looking for a camera to take a picture of him. Cana is drinking, Ezra is eating cake, Happy is flirting with Charla, Elfmann is putting pounds of salt on a pizza probably trying to prove hes manly, and Mirajane is trying to hook everyone else up in the guild together. Everything is how it should be til...

"LISTEN UP!"

Everyone stopped what there doing and glanced up to see Master.

"It's time to start fairytails meeting. Now I know you guys are all wondering why were here. Well the answer is pretty simple the grand magic games have been postponed for another 2 months,"

Everyone in the guild had a shocked expression and a slightly happy since that means well be able to train more to better prepare us for the games. For me though this lifted a whole a lot of my shoulders I've really nervous about the grand magic games so being able to train for a few months is a blessing.

"BUT! I don't want any of you guys taking jobs or extensive training these 2 months for Fairytail are ment for relaxing"

Everyone face in the room froze til someone spoke up.

"Master why are we gonna wax for 2 months the only extremely hairy one here is you?"

" GRAY I SAID RELAXING NOT WAXING! And im serious recently Fairy tail has been in World ending wars and Impossible missions. We've been in alot these years and it has probably put a lot of strain on you guys and you almost never get a vacation. I mean last time Team Natsu went on vacation they ended up having to fight a wizard saint and have the counsel nearly destroy them."

"If we can't go on jobs how am I gonna pay rent?" Everyone started to whisper to each other about my question saying something along the line of 'she has a point.'

"SHUT UP BRATS!"

Once again the room fell silent.

"Now as I was gonna say I've paid rent for everyone's homes as a surprise and don't worry about other expenses like food we have everything taken care of."

"Gramps How did manage to pull this off and get money for our rent and expenses unless...GRAMPS YOU CANT AUCTION OFF OUR GIRLS!"

"DAMNIT NATSU YOUR SO DUMB! He does missions on his own did u ever notice when he goes to meetings it him 2 weeks to come back yet it only takes a day to get there what do you think he does you have a 12 day meeting!"

Everyone in the guild had a weird expression as if they were thinking except for me, Mira, Laxus, and levy. Levy speaks up and...

"You guys never thought about why he leaves for 2 weeks for a 3 day trip?"

"I always thought Gramps would be there doing something pervy..."

"Jeez Natsu you speak so highly of our guild master.."

"ANYWAYS! Also just because we are relaxing for a couple of months doesn't mean were actually going on vacation you are still required to train and you can not leave magnolia. DONT ASK WHY OR HOW ANY SORT OF QUESTION NATSU JUST DO AS I SAY EVERY GOT IT!"

"aye"

"Good now to start off I was born in-"

"What the hell are you doing old man?" Thank god for Laxus I have a feeling he was gonna say was bad.

"Oh well since more than half of you guys didn't even know I go on missions it means i haven't told you guys enough about me and a guild should know there guild master well now as i was saying blah blah"

Oh hell no if he thinks I am gonna sit and listen to his life story he must be drunk.

"Open Gate of the Ram: Aries."

"Yes Lucy?"

"Use wool cover and large enough to cover the guild in the mist"

"yes mam" Aries used her move and the guild was soon covered in the pink fluffiness here's our chance.

"EVERYONE RUN!"

No one hesitated to get out of the guild. But Master didn't take too kindly to people missing out of his speech. Giant arms started dragging people back in. It looked like a horror flick.

"LUCYY!"

I saw Natsu being dragged in along with gray and Elfman all in one hand.

"Sorry Natsu but I gotta go somewhere important. BYE HAVE FUN!"

I inwardly snickered to myself this is what he gets for eating my leftovers.

Soon i was outside and a safe distance from the guild it was me, Laxus, Cana, Levy, Bickslow, Lissana, Gajeel, and Freed.

I looked back at the guild to see the doors shut like prison doors I feel kinda guilty for leaving Natsu Gray Loki Elfman Mira and the others.

"Looks like it just us?"

Cana turned and looked at me .

"Yup, anyone wanna grab something to eat?"

Everyone agreed and we went off to a restaurant and im pretty sure we all felt guilty for leaving our guild members til Laxus said...

"Will everyone stop being so god damn emo about leaving the rest of the guild behind, I mean u guys act as if we left them to die."

"True but watching them get dragged in was horrific.."

"Better them than us?"

"YUP!"

After that the nite went by fast we all talked i actually learned a little more about freed Bickslow and Laxsus since I didn't exactly know much about them at all. The night was actually really enjoyable I think im gonna enjoy this vacation thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I Know it's not the best but I hope this chapter was long enough. It'll probably take me 3 day to update the next one. Please leave a review and tell what could make my writing/typing better**


	3. Chapter two Consquences

** I hope this one is better so please review of what you think (even if you think its crap)**

**Okay time for chapter two consequences...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

After having dinner with the survivors I was really tired so I ended up on my Sofa. (Screw stairs I should have put my bed downstairs). I didn't even bother to shower or wash my face.. 'god im gonna be a mess tomorrow.'

*BANG *BANG* *BANG*

'Okay who the hell is Punching my door at...' I glance up to my clock '3 AM! Screw that they'll go away after a while...

*BOOM*

Okay I guess they wont go away and i guess im also going door shopping tomorrow... I hear chains being rattled together.

"LUCY!"

What the hell is master doing at my house at 3 am and worse of all why is he screaming?

"Yes Master" I try to sound nice as I can knowing not to get on his bad side a lesson sadly Natsu still hasn't learned.

"Time for punishment!"

Okay there are 3 possibilities. 1. This is a really freaky dream. 2. Virgo is really the master of fairytail she just disguised herself. or 3. Master is mad about me creating a distraction to get away from his life story. I'll take box 3 for 200.

I was suddenly Grabbed my large hands and put in hand cuffs and shackles connected to the survivors. I was in the middle of Laxsus and Lisanna We started walking towards the guild at 3 a.m. If anyone saw us right I think master could be a registered sex offender considering some us are in pajamas and since guys don't believe in sleeping in a shirt.

"He mad about us ditching?"

"Yup!"

"Laxsus do u think we could get out of this?"

"No, well unless you flash him."

I stayed silent no way in hell am I showing Master my breasts

"What are you waiting for undress so we can get away!"

"LAXSUS YOU PERV!"

"SILENCE CHILDREN!"

Lisanna leans over to my ear and..

"When we tried to escape some of the guild members didn't bother to even use doors and even ran thro pillars we basically destroyed the guild kinda..."

When we arrived to the guild I noticed the door was off the hinges and there 2 holes in the building. Holy crap we did a number on the guild. We stepped inside and it got worse.. Tables were flipped over chairs only had 3 legs wine barrels were spilled over. Poor Cana she was devastated that some would waste alcohol like that. It looked like a hurricane hit the inside of our guild.

" I want this place cleaned up by 11 a.m."

" Hey Old-man How the hell are we gonna repair the hole in the wall. I'm pretty sure there no 24 hr construction stores."

"Laxsus I don't care how u fix things or how you clean em. I JUST WANT THIS PLACE SPOTLESS BY 11 GOT IT?"

We all ran into a corner knowing to try to hide.

"Aye."

We ended up splitting up in 2 groups, the girls and the guys. The guys ended up repairing and fixing things while we cleaned since Gajeel says that building and fixing things is a mans job. Besides the way he said it cause it sounded sexist I couldn't agree more. I summoned virgo to help us clean. While Lisanna turned into a bunny and hopped around with amazing speed picking up trash, Levy did the normal cleaning methods using a broom and dust pan. And Cana...

"CANA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What?" I see Cana squeezing wine from a sponge into a glass and started to drink it.

"YOU CAN'T DRINK IT!"

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WITH IT DUMP IT OUT?"

Everyone looked at Cana confused knowing that is exactly what we wanted her to do. She sighed defeated and dumped out the alcohol.

We ended up Finishing at 7 before the boys did.

"I'm bored."

"Oi! Blondie why don't you help us out then?"

"Nevermind suddenly sitting doing nothing sounds like loads more fun."

Laxsus sighed. I'm pretty sure part of him already knew the answer to that question.

"Ay don't blame me blame Gajeel?"

Gajeel grunted at the sound of his name.

"Could you Guys make breakfast then?"

All the girls thought this was a good idea and we proceeded to walk towards the door til..

"HEY I SAID MAKE BREAKFAST NOT GO EAT BREAKFAST!" Levy walked up to Gajeel.

"We were gonna bring you guys something back."

Me Lisanna Just looked at each other confused.

"We were?"

"AH HA! LIARS!"

Cana face palmed. I realized that I just ruined our chance to get away for a while.

"Fine we'll make breakfast but don't expect a 5 course meal or anything."

We walked towards the kitchen once inside we all looked at each other looking for someone to take lead.

"Um Lu-Chan do you know how to cook?"

"Kinda. Lisanna?"

"I know the basics. Cana?"

"I can only mix drinks. Levy?"

"I've read cook books before but that's it."

"Well I guess were gonna have a lot of work to do."

We ended up doing pretty well actually that's an understatement we did AWESOME! I cooked Bacon and Eggs, Levy made French Toast and Hashbrowns, Lisanna made Grits and biscuits, and Cana ended up making orange from scratch. We walked out the kitchen holding our dishes and set them on the table. The guys were about done with fixing and repairing everything so we decided to wait for them and eat together. We all sat down and started eating.

"I thought u said u weren't making any 5 course meals bunny-girl"

"I changed my mind and shouldnt you be thanking us before making smart comments?"

Fried and Bickslow looked at each other and Laxsus and Gajeel kept eating. The quite pair spoke up

"Thank you!"

"Anytime FREED and BICKSLOW!" I was kinda ticked that the dragonslayers didn't even bother to show any gratitude. Levy leaned into my ear and whispered

" I guess dragonslayers can't be thankful for anything and all that time I thought that was just Gajeel's personality."

I snickered at her statement Knowing Levy was right natsu barely says thank you also.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing"

The meal went by peacefully for about another 5 mins til...Bickslow randomly spit out his orange hitting everyone.

"SOUL FREAK WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Drink your orange juice."

Everyone grabbed the cup and slowly took a small sip. everyone's face scrunched up in disgust except Cana's.

"CANA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN THIS ORANGE JUICE!"

"The basic ingredients to orange juice: water, juice from orange sugar, citrus flavored vodka an-"

"YOU SPIKED OUR DRINKS!" Levy was especially mad considering she doesn't drink.

"I WANTED YOU GUYS TO HAVE A HEALTHY MEAL SO I GAVE YOU SOME CITRUS FOR EXTRA VITAMIN C!"

We all ended up drink the juice anyways even levy since Cana eventually said didn't put that much or so she thinks. We all finished our food and chatted for about 10 mins til Master came in.

"I see you guys finished your punishment" He looked around the room, in my opinion we over cleaned this place was spotless.

"Good work now since you guys missed the last part of my speech yesterday I wanna go over what-"

"AWWWWWW!" Everyone in the room groaned in response knowing he was gonna talk about his life story.

"Calm down im not gonna talk about my life even thought I think my story is great."

everyone's face lightened up a bit and we were all curious about what he had to say.

"I do have a reason for putting you guys on vacation I was thinking we could set a Grand Magic Game resolution kinda like a new years resolution but shorter. I want you guys to have a clear mind and be happy when it comes time for the games. Dont take this as a bad thing take it still as a vacation but something to keep in the back of your mind."

"Okay I guess that makes sense but what are our resolutions do we get to pick them?"

"You can it just has to be approved by me if you can't think of anything then you can ask me."

Laxsus spoke making an arrogant comment

"Well I can't think of anything wrong with me I see myself as perfection already."

Everyone glared at him except me. I saw that coming a mile away.

"Fine then Laxsus I have a perfect one for you. You are often a keep to yourself type of guy so I want you to at least try to talk and be open to other guild members."

Everyone nodded knowing that Masters statement and resolution for him is accurate.

The day passed on and everyone came back to the guild looking half dead even the ball of energy Natsu.

"Was his speech that bad?"

Gray Ezra Natsu and even Happy replied

"I don't wanna talk about it" with a dark stormy cloud over there head. Ezra walked off with Gray to some other part of the guild.

"So Natsu what was your resolution thing."

"Gramps said that I'm really oblivious and honestly I thought so too he said I should hang around the smart people in the guild lie Levy and you."

I was kinda happy Natsu thinks as me as smart.

"I guess that make sense I'm still trying to think of mine ill probably end up asking Gramps for one."

"What? Lucy there's a lot of resolutions for you like being faster."

I thought about that one I guess I could use a little speed.

"OO! And I have a solution you should get breast reduction surgery to-"

I hit Natsu so hard I think I knocked the pink out his hair. I stomped off to Masters office to see him about my resolution.

*Knock* Knock*

"Come in!"

I walked into the office to see Laxsus and Master in there.

"Ah perfect timing"

"uh yea Master I can't really think of a resolution you think you can help me out."

" On one condition you train with Laxsus during the vacation."

"WHAT!" We both screamed. Its not that we hate each other but this kinda came out of the blue.

"Laxsus Lucy is the most open girl the guild she bubbly and can teach a thing or 2 about dating i bet."

Master wiggled his eye brow in the creepy motion.

Laxsus turned away meaning hell no he's not doing this.

"Laxsus you'll agree to this your already on thin ice."

"Sigh... fine"

"Cheer up Lucy's a nice girl and you only train 3 days a week you wont see to much of her and Lucy your resolution should have been obvious."

I sighed if he said anything about my breasts Id kick him into next week.

"Lucy you tend to over react over the smallest things that's why I'm putting you in a training group with Laxsus Cana Natsu and Lisanna. I know Laxsus doesn't look like the easy-going type but he pretty calm about most things and Cana doesn't have a sense or urgency at all."

"But I don't overreact!"

"Ohh. what about whenever you see Natsu or your team in your room."

I cringed knowing he was right.

"Or the time you thought Natsu Li-"

"Howd you know about that."

"I'm not stupid Lucy anyways I think this will be a good opportunity for you. Is there anything else?"

"No..."

"Good you'll be training with group tomorrow."

"Aye Sir!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AHH FINALLY DONE! I hope this one is better I apologize for any spelling or grammactical errors.**

**Review and please leave any suggestions on how this can be better.**


	4. Chapter three Intresting First day

**So yea ive been busy lately sorry I havent updated I had bullshit going on But since bullshit time is over time for another chapter**

**Again I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. Please Review and tell me what you think :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Laxus P.O.V.**

"ugh my feet hurt!"

For once I actually agree with Blondie we've been walking through this forest for hours since the pink lighter gets motion sickness.

"Then why don't you call out your clock thingy Luce?"

"Because... I dont know that's a good idea Natsu!"

Lucy starts to call out hologinum or whatever his name is(too lazy to look it up lol) but when comes up is a note. Lucy reads it over and has an angry expression on her face. I'm actually curious of what the note says.

"Oi Blondie what does it say."

Lucy hands me the note. This is just ridiculous.

"How could a clock not know about daylight savings."

Cana Natsu and Lisanna start busting up laughing I don't blame them that's just ridiculous.

"Anyways where are you taking us Laxsus?"

I was hoping I wouldn't be asked this question, well until later.

"Honestly Blondie I don't know..."

CRACK!

"OW CANA!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW! YOU SAID YOU WERE TAKING US TO A TRAINING SPOT AND YOU DONT KNOW WHERE WE ARE!"

"ITS NOT MY FAULT I USUALLY TAKE A TRAIN THERE BUT FLAME HEAD JUST HAD TO WALK!"

"Dammit Laxsus now were lost and you made me waste a perfectly good bottle.."

"I could just fly up and check things up from the sky to see where we are."

"Finally someone who actually finds a helpful suggestion and not just throws bottles."

Lisanna Morphs into a bird and flies over head while we set up camp since it's getting late. It takes 20 mins for Lisanna to get back she says were near Jirko (Random town name) so were actually pretty close. We already decided who's gonna bunk with who it's me Natsu and Lisanna in one tent and Cana Lucy and Bickslow in the other. After camp was set up Lucy and Cana went who knows where Natsu went off with Bickslow to spar and Lisanna is somehow already asleep, how anyone falls asleep at 5:30 I don't know for me personally I have to wait til at least 9:30.

"Hey Laxsus?"

"yes Blondie"

"Can you go get some good im hungry.

I can't believe Lucy Why can't she get off her lazy but and go get her own food.

"And why do I have to go get food why can't you or Natsu get some."

"Well since you wanna be a jerk was gonna cook it along with Cana and Lisanna, Natsu, and Bickslow set up camp.I thought we could all contribute but I guess not."

Damn it she has a point..

"Fine ill get the food."

I get up and go through the woods looking for literally anything if I see a grasshopper it's getting fried. dammit why does nothing live in this forest its been 30 mins and absolutely nothing is in this forest not even an ant. I glance over to my right and my jaw almost hit the floor. A pink and green deer is in the forest the perfect food well besides it being pink ive never seen that before but it's a deer that means meat and meat means it's edible! I try to sneak up on the deer but it sees me and run away quickly.

"Oh no you don't food you're not getting away!"

I quickly zap the deer out of conciousness so it can't run. I was actually pretty proud of myself that deer was not a normal deer it was quicker than any deer I've seen.

*POOF*

OH CRAP WHAT HAVE I DONE! I zapped Lisanna... Cana is gonna kill me. No worries Laxsus you can just explain it to her when she wakes up hopefully she won't be mad at me for electrocuting her. Who am I kidding she'll be down right pissed. My best hope is her not remembering what happened which is actually possibly since this all happened in about 5 seconds. I pick Lisanna up throw her over my shoulder and walk back to camp. When I get back I see Natsu and Bickslow asleep and Cana and Lucy talking probably gossiping.

"Hey thunder head what wrong with Lisanna?"

Crap gotta think of a lie I really should have thought this through more.

"She umm.. fell."

Lucy snickers while Cana looks at me angrily. It's almost as if her face is asking me if I think she's stupid.

"Laxsus my cards can tell when you lie but I didn't even need them to know your lying why don't you tell us what happened."

"And more importantly where's the FOOD!"

God happy is right Lucy is kinda fat.

"Well there was a little mix up. I was in the woods looking for food and I found a Bright green and Pink deer then-"

I was cut off by a Bottle being smashed over my head.

"LAXSUS ARE YOU STUPID! WHEN HAVE YOU SEEN A PINK DEER BEFORE!"

"WELL HAPPY IS A BLUE CAT!"

"He's gotta a point Cana im sure he didn't mean to."

"That doesn't excuse his actions for an S-class mage in Fairy Tail you don't know you guild members very well im pretty almost everyone in fairy tail could tell that was Lisanna."

She was right I don't know my members as well as I should.

"I'm s-sorrry."

I walk away set Lisanna down in our tent and sit down against a tree and listen to my music. I never actually mean to hurt anybody but either way I somehow do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Cana don't you think you were a little to hard on him."

"I have to be Lucy Masters orders I knows it's not a big deal but he has to stop hurting guild members."

"I guess your right..."

I look at Laxsus he's sitting against a tree with one knee up with his headphones in. I can tell by just looking at him he actually regrets hurting someone. I never thought the big bad lightning dragon slayer would actually feel regret then again I didn't expect him to talk much but he talk more than I thought he would.

"I'm gonna go hit the hay Lucy don't stay up too long."

"Okay Cana."

Hmm I wonder what he's listening to? Guess there's only one way to find out. I walk up and sit next to him taking out one of his ear buds and putting in my ear. I notice that it goes silent for a moment then the music resumes he must think im dumb.

"Why did you change the song?"

"I didn't actually think you'd notice and why does it matter?"

"Because I wanna know what you listening to."

"I doubt you'll ever know but you can look through my player if you really wanna know."

He gives me a locked music player. Wow.. I'm not giving up that easy.

"Open gate of the Crab: Cancer."

Laxsus just raises an eyebrow and smirks. I hate being underestimated I know cancer can only pick locks but technically this is a lock maybe he will know the password.

"Yes ebi?"

"Do you think you had get into this?"

I had cancer over the device and he takes it looks at it and hands it back to me.

"Um ill take that as a no..."

He grins at me and goes back to the celestial world. I look down at the device and its unlocked. Note to self Never underestimate cancer when it comes to lock picking. I scroll down to recent songs and found what he was listening to. I glance at laxsus to see his eyes are closed and he's relaxing to the music that was currently playing. I switch the song to the song he was listening to before and his face was priceless.

"So Laxsus you like Paramore?"

"How did you get into-"

"I didn't cancer did don't ask me how he only touched it and it magically unlocked. I never thought you'd actually like Paramore."

"Well everyone knows I like rock and Paramore is a rock band."

"I guess but with a female vocalist and all well I just thought you'd be into screamo." a

"Lucy I like all music."

"Really?"

I scroll through his device and find he's right I even found Alicia Keys.

"Don't tell anyone since I was kind enough to let look through my stuff."

"Why not?"

"Lucy im Laxsus Dreyer not Levy it look awkward if anyone knew i listen to pop or even classical music."

"I guess your right."

I get up and sat on his lap and lean back listening to music with him. We sat for about 3hrs in comfortable silence.

"Lucy?"

"Yea?"

"What time is it?"

"Well when you came back it was 7 and I think we sat here for about 3 hrs so I guess it's ten."

"you sure?"

Laxsus point towards the horizon and my jaw dropped the sun was coming up and we got no sleep at all.

"Todays gonna be a long day..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.T This chapter is crap sorry guys I hoped it would come out better but I promise next chapter will be better**

**Please review tell me what you think even if you think its crap.**

**Next chapter Crankiness!**


	5. Chapter four Crankiness and Training

**So im back with another chapter Crankiness and Training.**

**Also I just reread some of my chapters, so yea ill try to be more clear with who's talking to who and ill try not to make grammar errors and yes I do spell check.**

**Review and tell me what you think,**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Lucy: But Cana!

Cana: No buts Lucy you and Laxsus decided to stay up all night so were not gonna let you guys sleep all day.

Lucy: fine...

Cana: Start picking up camp and Laxsus lead the way.

We gather our things and start towards our original destination, we arrive at the town around pass through town and stop at a café for some breakfast. The meal was pretty silent well beside Natsu loud table manners of smacking his food and scarfing it down. It was all pretty peaceful til...

Laxus: Umm.. Just wondering here but who's paying for the meal?

My body froze. WHO THE HELL IS PAYING FOR THIS? Well since Laxsus asked im guessing he can't. Natsu never has money and Cana blew her money yesterday buying extra wine. So im guessing Bickslow or Lisanna. But judging by the look of horror on their face they can't either.

Lucy: None of you guys brought money?

Lisanna: We were suppose to be training why would we bring money?

Laxus: Theres only one option left.. We have to-

Waiter: Heres your bill.

The Waiter hands us the bill then walks away. I couldn't believe my eyes. 210,000 jewels! What the hell the food wasnt even that great how is it...

Lucy: Natsu what did you order?

Natsu:...12 pieces of french toast, a 16 inch omelet som-

Lucy: Stop there Natsu... WERE YOU EXPECTING ONE OF US TO PAY FOR YOU!

Natsu: WELL LISANNA WAS THE ONE WHO SAID WE SHOULD COME HERE SO I THOUGHT SHE HAD ENOUGH TO PAY FOR EVERYONE!

Lucy:YOU IDIOT!

Cana: WILL BOTH YOU SHUT UP. NO BUTS JUST SHUT UP!

Laxus: great idea Cana more yelling will definitely stop all the yelling.

A dark aura surrounded Cana.. this is bad. Me and Natsu fighting is bad but bring Cana or Laxus and this place's insurance wont be able to cover the damage. Bickslow grab the bill and walk into the crowd. I think he just left I should have went with him...

Cana: WHAT WAS THAT THUNDER ASS!

Laxsus:um nothing...

Cana: BULLSHIT!

Cana threw her glass cup of orange juice at Laxus he ducked and it hit another couple at a table. They just looked at us and saw Cana, they turned back around and tried to pretend nothing happened that was a smart move by them. While everyone was focused on the cup that hit the couple Cana got a plate and nailed Laxus in the back of the head.

Laxus: OW! *mutters to self* bitter drunk...

Cana: You wanna keep talking Laxus cause there's a lot of plates, cup, bowls, even knives to throw in a restaurant.

Lucy: Um I know you 2 are tired and cranky but we nee-

Laxus and Cana: IM NOT CRANKY!

Natsu: sure your not...*sarcasticlly

Lissana: Natsu you not helping so PLEASE SHUT UP!

Lucy: STOP YELLING AT NATSU YOUR NOT HELPING EITHER.

Natsu: LUCY YOUR ALSO YELLING SO STOP YELLING AT LISANNA FOR YELLING AT ME!

Laxus: NATSU STOP YELLING AT LUCY FOR YELLING AT LISANNA FOR YELLING AT YOU!

Cana: LAXUS YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE STOP YELLING AT NATSU FOR YELLING AT LUCY FOR YELLING AT LISANNA FOR YELLING AT NATSU!

Bickslow: Hey guys I paid our bill.

Everyone besides Bickslow: SHUT UP!

Bickslow: ... well then...

Lucy: sorry bickslow lets just go before this gets outta hand..

Bickslow: I was kinda expecting something along the line of 'Wow bickslow your awesome' or at least ' how'd you pay it?' but whatever..

We walk out the restaurant and start talking towards Laxus destination point. The place where none of us, but the clueless man with no sense of direction knows where it is. We almost out of range from the restaurant until we heard faint yelling behind us. We all turn at the same time and see a waiter running towards us. Me Natsu Lisanna Cana and Laxus all shot a glare at Bickslow.

Bickslow: Run.

Without any hesitation we took off running. When we were finally out the town were in the forest again except its more of a jungle type terrain. We put a good distance between us and the waiter we started walking it was around 2 by now and we still havent started training. We only have 3 days to train anyways I don't feel like training for only a day and a half.

Lucy: Are we almost there.

Laxus: actually were basically here look ahead.

I lift my head from staring at my feet and see a tree house except it was on the ground it was kinda like a hut but a lot more advanced type of house. It was around 3 stories and it actually look nice besides it being in a jungle.

Natsu: okay but where are we gonna train there's no open areas

Laxus: Dont worry just come with me.

We follow Laxsus into the house. The house itself wasnt that bad besides not having any appliances besides a bath, sink, and washer. No stove no dryer no toaster. But at least we wont be sleeping in tents the house was actually pretty nice. I'd thank him for taking us here but since it took way to long to get here hell no. We walk through the living room into the kitchen and out the back door and the view was shocking... It was beautiful a nice open area, luscious green grass, a mild sized stream about 20 feet wide, and a few tall trees. It was breath taking.

Lisanna: This is amazing... how'd you find this?

Laxus: while I was kicked out I stumbled upon a small old lady she was laying on the ground face down when I went to check if she was okay it was pretty obvious her heart had stopped so I just zapped her heart back into motion she was out for a while so I just took her to a hospital. When I came back to Jirko for a mission a man from the Hospital stopped me gave me a key and piece of paper he said it was from the lady. She wanted to repay me for saving her. She apparently died 3 months after I saved her. I've been here once to check it out and that's about it I don't really know much around here besides the sink not working.

Lucy: Thats kinda sad. But good for us Come on lets start.

Laxus Cana and Lisanna started sparring each other. Bickslow and Natsu well it didn't even look like they were sparring it look more like an intense battle but I didn't really care. I summoned Capricorn and Loki. I them attack me to work on my speed and agility. By the end of the day we were all tired we went inside and started cooking dinner which was anything you could find and roast. We sat down on the couches in the living room, me and Cana on one sofa, Lisanna Bickslow and Laxsus on the other. Natsu decided to just lie down on the floor. Cana was drinking beer, Laxsus was listening to music as usual, Natsu well who knows what he was doing he seemed to be lost in thought, Bickslow was talking to his 'babies', and Lisanna was grilling a boar.

Cana: Hey Bickslow?

Bickslow: yes Cana?

Cana: How did you pay for our meal anyways?

Bickslow: Oh I only had a little bit of money so I traded bills with another couple and paid it.

Cana: nice... By the way Lucy.

Lucy: yes?

She scotted closer and whispers

Cana: you and Laxsus have something going on you seemed awfully comfortable this morning with him.

Natsu: Cana why even bother to whisper if your gonna say it loud enough for us to hear it.

Lucy: that's only because you're a dragon slayer Natsu and stop ease dropping.

Natsu: I can't help it. I'm bored.

Cana: Why don't you come up with us and talk.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and sat on the sofa. We instantly started gossiping and whispering. The only weird thing was that Natsu was there but it felt right at the same time. OMG I ALWAYS WANTED A GAY BEST FRIEND!

Lucy: Hey Natsu are you gay?

Cana started cracking up and Natsu just frowned then glared at me.

Lucy: okay I get it.. so much for the gay best friend idea.

Natsu: So was that earlier about Laxus and Lucy?

Cana: Oh this morning I woke up and saw Lucy and Laxus together.

Natsu: so they were together today to infact we were all together.

I couldn't help but giggle Natsu is dense then again he usually doesn't talk about this stuff I wish he would he probably knows a lot with his dragon hearing and all.

Cana: I ment Lucy was sitting in his Lap listening to his music with him.

Natsu: your lieing, don't lie to me Cana.

Cana: all truth! I saw it with my own eyes

Lucy: you two are making such a big deal out of this...

Cana and Natsu looked at me confused.

Natsu: Lucy, Laxus doesn't let anyone touch his headphones, jacket, or touch his scar, but he doesn't freak out as much about the music. He may have been in a good mood.

Cana:I don't know Natsu, I think Laxus has shown some type of interest in you

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks

Natsu: oh so you like him back?

Lucy: NO! why is all on me what about Cana?

Cana: What i havent been flirting with anybody.

Natsu: Liar last week I overheard you and Mira talking about some guy but I don't know who.

Cana: God damn Natsu your just like Mira. But ill tell you guys this info stays between you guys me and Mira got it?

We both nod understanding she wants to keep her secret.

Lucy: was it Bacchus?

Cana: ewww hell NO! why does everyone think were cute together.

Lucy: you guys kinda are anyways who is it.

Cana: well this might sound weird but It wasnt a guy at all Natsu. It was Juvia.

Me and Natsu fell over from shock.

Lucy: OMG how did that happen?

Natsu: Yea i mean isn't she obsessed with gray? and since when did you like girls?

Cana: well answer your questions I offered Juvia a drink which she refused but then she came 2 back 2hrs later crying for whatever reason I offered another drink and this time she took it. I was already drunk but Juvia was still sober. We both started drinking and I had no idea rain woman would handle her liquor. After we were done I was beyond gone. Juvia was still sad so in my drunken mind-set I thought of ways to cheer here up and a kiss seemed like a good idea at the time. I kissed her lightly on the cheek and before I knew it we were making out I don't remember much else but when I asked her she said we only made out. I guess im bisexual when I'm drunk.

Natsu:wow so how did Mira find out?

Cana: Mira is a fucking Oracle she knows EVERYTHING you may think she doesn't know but she knows. It's sickening but I like it at the same time I like it. I heard from Mira Natsu you got a late night job offer?

Natsu: That kinda scary how Mira knew that but yea around 1 am some creepy old guy asked me to buy him a Milogie whatever the fuck that is. I agreed because I just got paid that day he took my arm and dragged into a convience store.

Lucy: that's creepy.

Natsu: that's not even the worse part He grabbed condoms and said to me we'll need these to save the bunnies. I freaked out and ran out the store, I don't know what a milogie or how to save the bunnies I also don't wanna know it was an overall creepy night.

Me and Cana were just creeped out but I kinda wanna know what a Milogie is now.

Cana: Natsu since when do you gossip like this are you sure your not gay?

Natsu: Positive and let that go I usually don't even talk about stuff like this.

Lucy: whatever anyways I'm gonna hit the hay Night guys!

Natsu and Cana : Night.

I went up to the third story where Laxus said the beds are I saw only 5 this is gonna suck for Natsu I kinda feel bad for him though having to sleep on the floor oh well ill get over it I hopped on the bed nearest to the window and passed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so I've Been busy I really didnt mean for this to take to long I promise next time I will update faster**

**Leave a review tell me what think what could better you know that stuff.**


	6. Chapter Six Laxus

**IM BACK! With another Chapter**

**So I listen to this awesome song Careful by paramore Kinda old but I recommend if you like the band**

**Anyways Review tell what you think.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Laxus P.O.V.**

Ugh... My head is pounding what time is it anyways? I looked at the window and saw 2 things wrong. 1 The suns not up so its way to early to be up now and 2. Lucy is not in my bed. And yes I say my bed I was supposed to sleep closest to the window that's the best bed but I ended getting the one furthest away from the window. The order went Lucy, Lisanna, Bickslow, Cana, Me, and Natsu was on the floor or I think he was. I guess I should find Blondie who knows what she can get herself into with her being part of team Natsu and all. I roll off my bed and start to head out the back where the training area was. I saw Lucy there with a notepad and a pen in front of an old Gray cross thing. I'm guessing it's a celestial spirit. And strange enough I saw another Lucy right beside Lucy except the other one was in a bath towel... I thought Bickslow was strange but now I might have to reconsider.

Laxus: Oi Blondie what are you doing this early?

She didn't even turn around to acknowledge me.

Laxus: OI CAN YOU HEAR ME BLO-

Lucy: Sshhhhh* Laxus im training what do you want?

Laxus: looks more like studying. Anyways I came to check to see if you know about what time it is.

Lucy: Yes im aware

Laxus: good so why don't you go back to sleep.

Lucy: Can't im training or learning? I Dont Know what im doing but it's productive I think...

I glance over to the cross and see he's fast asleep wow even he agrees it's to early for this. If I was Lucy's Spirit I would have tied her to a tree for summoning me this early in the morning.

Laxus: If your learning then I think you should take notes from your teacher he knows how to sleep pretty well.

Lucy: He's not sleeping... He's... whatever he's doing its productive or at least I think.

Laxus: How do yo-

Crux: EEEOOWWWW!

Lucy: Cause that will happen.

That damn cross nearly made me go deaf. Stupid screaming crosses.

Laxus: thanks for the hearing aid Lucy I hope you didn't wake anyone up.

Lucy: woopsie...

Crux: I have information about magic of the stars if you wish to know.

Lucy: yes thank you Crux you can start.

The Cross thingy start talking and Lucy 1 and Lucy 2 start taking notes. I decide to walk into town and get some grub for the rest of us, the only problem is I have no money...ehh whatever I'm sure ill find away to pay for it. As I enter the village I notice the sun finally started to come up and the villagers were also starting to get through their day. I walk through the shopping district looking for any quick work like unloading a package or something.

Woman: Sir! Sir! Can you help me ?

Laxus: huh?

I turn around and see a woman around the age of 19. She had green eyes, brown hair, was around 5'5, had tanned skin, and was wearing a male clothing baggy jeans and loose long sleeve shirt but she still was cute.

Woman: can you help me I can pay and it's real quick!

Laxus: sure.

Woman: Thank you thank you thank you. Come with me im Kyla by the way ill explain on the way.

We started walking down street out of the market district towards uptown where most of the nicest houses are I wonder what she needs.

Kyla: I guess I should explain my situation. See my ex boyfriend Novak wont leave me alone and I need someone to scare him off and intimidate him. He's supposedly coming to my house today to take my stuff that he says is his also to take the house and kick me out my own house. Can you pretend to be my boyfriend he'll back down to anyone who's bigger than him. He talks big but he wont do anything . Think you can help.

Laxus: Sure shouldnt be a problem but what if he attacks me?

Kyla: I'm certain he won't if he does im sure you wouldn't mind hitting sense into him I can pay you highly I just don't wanna be bothered by him anymore.

She seemed really scared of this guy seems like he's done a lot to hurt her I wonder what he did. Bad thought Laxus your job is to make him leave not pry on other people business.

Laxus: Sure seems easy enough.

Kyla: Great!

We finally arrive to her house which was pretty nice it was 2 stories and looked like a middle class home. We enter and I sit down waiting for Novak to come to the door. As I sit down I notice things wrong with the inside Pictures and frames were broken, the living room coffee table has 3 of legs tapped onto there, and there holes in the wall.. I guess I know what happened.

Kyla: If you're wondering what happened he did all this. He came out of prison 2 days ago and came back demanding I move out or else he'd trash the place.. which he did I managed to clean most of it up. I feel stupid waiting 3 years for him to get out only to know he's just an asshole.

Kyla had tears in her eyes it was actually pretty sad. Thats not right to trash a single Women's house especially after she waited 3 years for you to come out of jail. I have special surprise for this asshole.

Kyla: Anyways when he comes just act like my boyfriend you don't have to kiss me or anything but can you make it convincing?

Laxus: i can handle this actually I'll make sure he never bothers you again.

Kyla: Thank you. you want any thing to drink? by the way I never got your name?

Laxus: No thank you and my name is Laxus.

This talk about drinks reminds me im totally off task of what I should be doing shit...

ding-dong*

Guess that's my Q.

I look at Kyla she nods meaning it's okay for me to open the door. I open the door and standing in front me is man around the height of 6'4, blue flat greasy hair, and wearing slacks and an overcoat.

Novak: Why are you here and Who are you.

Laxus: Well for one this is my house I live here with kyla. And I think I should be asking the questions here.

Kyla: ~Babe who is it?

Laxus turns around back facing the confused man.

Laxus: there's a Blue haired ho-bo at the door.

Kyla: Blue Haired ho-bo?

Kyla struts along to me and clings onto my arm.

Novak was pissed he looked like someone pissed in his cereal. Before Novak could say anything I leaned over and pecked Kyla on the cheek earing a blush from her.

Novak: WHO THE FUCK IS THIS AND WHAT'S GOING ON! KYLA! GET YOU AND BLONDIE OUT MY GOD DAMN HOUSE NOW BEFORE I CHOKE YOU AGAIN!

This really ticked my off to break her stuff is one thing but to put your hands on a woman who you dated is a no-no

Laxus: stay inside for a minute for second. ~okay honey?

Kyla seemed a bit worried at first but agreed nonetheless. I stepped out the house shutting the door behind me so Kyla wouldn't see what I was doing.

Novak: What are you doing to do pretty boy.

I immediately released a large amount of magic energy nearly enough to blind the man in front of me. I let run loose my lightning jumped off and hit street lights signal im giving off too much though I kept my intensity up ill make sure this creep never comes back.

Laxus: LISTEN HERE PUNK IF I FIND YOU WITHIN 10 FEET OF KYLA I WILL SHOCK YOU INTO THE NEXT WORLD! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

He gulped obviously terrified of me. This was way to easy.

Novak:*murmur*Crystal

Laxus" GOOD NOW GO BEFORE I CRUSH YOU TINY THROAT!

He ran off like he had seen a demon can't blame him I've seen pictures of me angry in sorcerer weekly magazine. I had to admit I look like a psychopath...

I walked back into the house to see an overjoyed Kyla which surprised me I thought she'd be terrified to hear anything like that. She ran up and tackled me in a hug.

Kyla: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Laxus: no problem now about my-

Kyla: I can't pay much now but later I collect the money from the restaurant I own you pick it up later today if your still in town.

Laxus: I have a better I idea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lucy P.O.V.  
**

Cana: Laxus we've walked through this town for an hour... WHERE ARE WE?

Right were following the 'navigator' again to dinner. He said he could get us a free meal because he knows the owner. I actually pretty happy to be eating in a restraunt or I would be happy if WE COULD GET THERE

Laxus: Were almost there I promise.

Cana: whatever you got 10 mins to get us there or were leaving.

Tonight were gonna return to guild we have train tickets for 8 pm it's 6 now we better have enough time to eat. I havent ate anything today due to training while Sparky wandered into town he probably already had him a buffet.

Laxus: there it is

He pointed to a restaurant with a huge pink neon sign saying 'Kyla's Palace'. He's done it now I hope Cana notices too.

CRACK*

Thank god if I had to hit him my hand probably would have hit him so hard it would break.

Laxus: What the hell Cana!

Cana: LAXUS THIS THE FUCKIN 4TH TIME WE'VE PASSED HERE AND YOU JUST NOTICED THIS WAS THE RIGHT PLACE!

Me, Natsu, lisanna, and Bickslow hid in a corner hugging each other. Cana is pure terrifying when doesn't drink for too long.

Laxus: How was I suppose to know do I look like a Map to you?

That irked how was he supposed to complain this is his fault! I felt an unimaginable source of power coming from my foot it was empowering.

Lucy: LUCY KICK!

My foot connected with Laxus it felt amazing! Laxus flew around 20 ft. I think that was a new record for me.

After Laxus's stupidity we finally entered the Restraunt and got settled til.

Kyla: Hey Laxus!

I'm guessing that's the owner Laxus's 'friend'.

Laxus: hello kyla

Kyla: So these are your friends?

Laxus: were all in the same guild Fairy tail

Kyla: Not to be mean but I heard you guys aren't doing so well which is strange cause from what I saw your really strong Laxus.

Natsu: Most our member were gonna for a while including me 7 years to be exact but were back now so you expect us to be #1 soon

Kyla: That's good to know ill be cheering for you guys in the Games. Anyways Laxus since you did me a huge favor earlier today everything you guys Order is on the house. My Treat!

Natsu: AWESOME!

Lucy: Hold on there Flame Brain you can't eat this whole place out fo business.

Kyla just giggled

Laxus: She's serious this guy eats like an animal you sure that offer still stands.

Kyla: We have more than enough Please Enjoy!

Natsu: ALL RIGHT IM ALL FIRED UP!

Bickslow: to eat?

Natsu: I guess it feel weird to be energized to eat a place out of business...

Kyla giggled again and then walk up to Laxus and gave him a peck on the cheek. I felt a small sting of jealously but I'm happy for him this girl is really cute. I saw Natsu and Cana get over there seats and moved 5 ft away from the table into a huddle like happy would do with Natsu. Everyone paid no mind to them except me

Natsu: Did you see that, I think Lucy might be little jealous

Cana: Pft a little, she's beyond jealous if that was me I would smack that chick and take my man back.

Lucy: I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS!

We ate and thanked Kyla for the food as soon as we were about to leave she asked me to accompany her to the kitchen. I was kinda confused but I agreed nonetheless.

Kyla: hey I wanted to apologize for kissing your boyfriend

I nearly choked.

Lucy: Cough* MY Cough* BOYFRIEND?

Kyla: He is your boyfriend right?

Lucy: no you got it all wrong.

Kyla: EH? Why isn't he I mean he is kinda cute you should get him before he's off the market, snatch him and run Lucy.

Lucy: I don't think he likes me that way...

Kyla: Yes he does after he helped me with my errand earlier we talked *Cough* Gossip *Cough* about some his teammates. He said talked highly of the Blondie he said you have the biggest heart in the guild and since you're the only other blonde one, its u.

I can't believe Laxus said that I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

Lucy: I guess I do kinda like him maybe a little.

Kyla: All im saying is that you should get him by the way why does he call you Blondie when he's blonde too?

Lucy: I wish I knew... Anyways I gotta go Natsu isn't the most patient person but thank you ill see around next time we come here we'll defiantly visit.

Kyla: you Better and next time I see you guys I expect you to be clinging to his arm

I blushed and left restraunt and Caught up with Natsu and them.

Lisanna: So what'd you talk about?

Everyone looked at me curiously

Lucy: Oh nothing...

Natsu: Oh okay Time to head back to Magnolia!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so this took longer than expected but I hope you guys like it!**

**BTW other couples will come but im not sure I was think about yaoi but like I said not sure, you guys can leave a review or message me for what other couples there should be.**

**P.S. I usally dont put made up characters in my fanfictions so dont expect it too often one time thing.**


	7. Notice

**So yeah this is just a notice to let you know I will be updating soon on both my stories sorry ive been gone for so long but im back**

**I also may add another story into the mix not sure but if I do it will either be one piece, bleach, fairy tail, or naruto.**

**I think I will be updating both my stories in like a week**

**I**


End file.
